Flash
by His Spectacles
Summary: Harry and Draco and a photo booth. HPDM


**Flash**

**One-shot **

**Warnings: **no plot, no porn but one of those normal-everyday-things for our boys 

**Disclaimer:** I own only myself…I think.

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" 

Draco peers curiously at the large box-like thing against a wall in the not-so-busy street. He inches towards it, tugging Harry along with him. There is a long curtain blocking the opening and a smaller opening to the side.

Harry pulls the curtain to the side and looks inside. It's empty. "Hmm, a photo booth. What are the odds?"

Draco looks at the other man. "A what?"

"A photo booth. It takes instant pictures."

Conflicting interest and disdain lights in the blond's eyes as he looks back at the photo booth. "Instant, huh?"

Harry chuckles. "Do you want to try it?" He's already stepping inside and bringing Draco with him, refusing to untwine their hands. It's a small fit for two grown men and Draco wrinkles his nose at the lack of moving space. There's a bench on one side and a screen across from it.

The black-haired man sits down and drags Draco on his lap. The blond is disgruntled at the enclosed space and wriggles around trying to get comfortable.

"Ugh, why couldn't they have made this thing bigger?" Draco complains as he shifts his legs so they're on either side of Harry's knees. He leans against the broad chest behind him, angling his head so it touches the side of Harry's. He scowls as his hand hits a wall and Harry gently wraps his arms around a slim waist, their hands against Draco's stomach.

When they are finally settled, Draco stares blankly at the glowing screen. "So, what do we do now?"

Harry startles and rolls his eyes at himself as he lets go of Draco's hand and reaches for his pocket where he just knows a coin or two is resting. Draco grunts in annoyance as he is dislodged a little by the movements but settles back to their original position when Harry finally produces a shiny coin.

Harry lifts it up and grins. "Well, after I insert the coin to that slot over there all we have to do is pose for the camera. I think there's some sort of light or buzzer to signal us when a picture is going to be taken."

Draco nods. "Oh." He pulls a solemn face, one that is identical to his portrait at Malfoy Manor. Harry shakes his head and bounces Draco a little.

"No, not like that. It's supposed to be fun," Harry says then reaches out to pop the coin into the slot. There is a soft buzz and Harry grasps Draco's hips. "Smile, love."

Before Draco can do anything, there's a bright flash.

"Hey!"

Harry presses his lips to the side of Draco's neck. Buzz. Flash.

Draco blinks, caught off guard again. He twists his head, looking for where the camera is located and scowls.

Buzz. Flash. Harry chuckles as Draco tries to leap off his lap.

"This is annoying," Draco growls as he tries to get outside. "I don't like this anymore."

Harry just holds him tighter, smiling brightly. "Relax, Draco. Just smile and…pose. Preen. It's what you're good at."

Draco playfully smacks Harry just as another buzz and flash happens.

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry and Draco are outside, waiting for their photos to develop. Draco is pouting, arms crossed. Harry's standing next to him, an amused smile curling his lips. 

"I don't want it, Harry. Muggle photos are ugly."

Harry shakes his head. "They're not. Pictures don't have to be so stiff and prepared. Besides, you're the one who was so interested with it."

Draco sniffs haughtily. "I was not. It was a…passing curiosity. It has now passed and we don't need any awful pictures."

But Harry isn't paying attention because their photo strips are done and he takes them out and inspects the finished product. Draco is resolutely not looking at the small pictures. Harry's lips are twitching and he turns the strip over to face Draco.

Draco looks away, rolling his eyes but Harry is persistent, thrusting the strip to his face until Draco huffs in irritation and snatches it. With a glare for his boyfriend, Draco drops his eyes to the strip.

"Oh _hell_," Draco curses as he stares at the small squares of him and Harry. There are six photos in all and Draco is horrified to see his own face twisted in all sorts of silly expressions, his timing clearly off. But Harry looks good in all of his, smiling or leering, and even the deliberately funny faces he makes looks all right.

"This…" Draco says resolutely, "this has to go. Bye, bye, photos, you'll never see the light of day again." He's about to rip the strip into tiny pieces when Harry deftly steals it from his grasp. Draco tries to get it back but Harry holds it out of his reach.

"No, I like them." Harry steps away as Draco reaches for him. "No tearing will happen today, Draco. I'll probably even frame these," the black-haired man teases, green eyes glinting.

Draco stops and pouts. "But I look horrid in those!"

Harry glances at the images again. "Well…you actually look rather cute, sweetheart. Except for the scowling…and I think you're eyes are crossed in the third one, but you look really adorable."

The scowl reappears and deepens. "Potter you twat! Get rid of those or I'll have to make you pay. And not in the way that you like so much," Draco adds when an anticipatory gleam appears in Harry's eyes.

Harry goes for a puppy-dog look, beseeching his lover with his cuteness, but Draco remains firm. They're only stupid photos anyway. He'll even let Creevey take pictures of them. But those Muggle photo booth pictures are just not acceptable.

Harry finally gives in, shoulders dropping and hands the strip to Draco in a pitiful manner. Guilt stirs in the pit of Draco's stomach as he takes the photos. Harry sighs heavily and shuffles away.

Draco glares at the damn pictures, annoyed with himself for wanting to capitulate and give Harry the photo strip back. They really are silly pictures and Draco looks again, frowning. He looks stupid, kind of distorted because the camera caught him in motion, but Harry really looks nice in them.

Smiley.

"Crap," Draco mutters. "Stupid Potter making me all mushy and unMalfoyish."

He walks over to Harry, grabs his wrist and slaps the strip into one open palm. Harry looks at Draco in surprise, and then glances down at his hand. Their eyes meet and Harry gives a breathtaking smile that soothes Draco's exasperation and leans in to give him a long, tangling wet kiss.

Draco pulls back, panting ever so slightly. His pupils are blown and so are Harry's. The street is empty so they are undisturbed. Draco's eyes falls on Harry's lips and in his peripheral vision he sees the stupid photo booth.

Wonders if it's okay to make out in there. Pictures of him and Harry snogging will never come out bad. They're too hot to take bad pictures with their tongues down each other's throat.

Draco makes a decision and decides to try the photo booth again. His fingers are still conveniently holding Harry's wrist and with a tug, he's leading them back to the machine.

Harry laughs behind him. "Again, Draco? I thought you hated it."

"Oh shut up."

Harry laughs again.

"Do you think it'll be okay if the booth takes pictures of me sucking you off?" Casual, offhand.

That makes Harry shut up.

* * *

The end. 


End file.
